


Fracture

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: [Drabble] Hijikata's tired of Gintoki's shit.





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more if I can think of how to do it.

Hijikata suddenly stands up, moving out from underneath Gintoki's sweaty, naked embrace, and rises from the bed, sliding a hand to tuck his hair to behind his ear. Gintoki watches him from the sheets, eyes unfocused, smiling that dopey smile, and Hijikata gathers up his clothes, putting them on one-by-one, slowly, meticulously.

"...What're you doing? Clothed sex?"

"I'm leaving, bastard."

"...What? But I'm -- we're -- still hard!"

"It's not about hard or soft, moron. You're awful, selfish and fumbling in bed, always too drunk, always pushing too hard or just laying there dazed and barely moving at all -- in short, you suck, and I'm tired of your shit. Stop meeting with me only when you're drunk."

Gintoki begins to protest, and Hijikata shrugs on his jacket with an indifferent air, fixing the collar, tucking in his shirt, stalling for time while he waits for his lower half to calm down so he can walk out the door. It's been a mistake to meet with him in his work clothes, too, but nevermind. "On second thought, stop meeting with me at all."

"What'm I..." Gintoki's expression crumples behind him, voice taking on what's almost the sound of tears, and Hijikata closes his eyes, standing there facing the doorway. "What'm I supposed to do without you?"

"Kondo has plenty of konnyaku you can borrow. Ask him."

He closes the door, doesn't slam, and breathes out, not waiting to see if a barrage of hotel items start bouncing off the wood from the other side, or if a naked Gintoki starts running down the hallway clutching a pillow to his waist. He just leaves.


End file.
